The Senior Leadership is responsible for the overall planning and operations ofthe programs and activities ofthe Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Senior Leadership is comprised ofthe Director, Deputy Director and nine Associate Directors, and has undergone a number of changes during the current project period. Steven Rosen, MD has continued as Director since 1989, and Leonidas Platanias, MD, PhD has continued as Deputy Director since his recruitment to Northwestern in 2002. Among the Associate Directors, also continuing in their positions are (1) Jonathan Licht, MD, for Clinical Sciences Research, (2) Mr. Timothy Volpe for Administration, (3) Al B. Benson, 111, MD for Clinical Investigations, and (4) Julian Schink, MD for Clinical Affairs. Changes among the Associate Directors include (1) Thomas O'Halloran, PhD, who assumed the role of Associate Director for Basic Sciences Research in September, 2007, (2) David Cella, PhD, who assumed the role of Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control Research in April, 2009, (3) John Crispino, PhD, who assumed the role of Associate Director for Education and Training in August, 2008. In addition, Jill Pelling, PhD, who served as Associate Director for Translational Research since 2004, retired on August 31, 2012, and a search is currently underway for her replacement. Finally, since the time of the last review, a new Senior Leadership position of Associate Director for Equity and Minority Health has been established to further strengthen the Lurie Cancer Center's long-standing commitment to outreach and service to minority and medically under-served populations. CCSG support is requested for all Senior Leadership positions except those of Associate Director for Clinical Investigations and Associate Director for Clinical Affairs.